Symmetra
Symmetra 1 trong những heroes của Overwatch. Tiểu sử Symmetra có thể bẻ cong thực tế. Bằng cách điều khiển các cấu trúc ánh sáng cô đặc, cô biển đổi thế giới theo cách cô mong muốn, với ước mơ xây dựng một xã hội hoàn hảo. Sau cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic, tập đoàn Vishkar ở miền nam Ấn Độ đã bắt đầu quá trình tạo ra các thành phố tự duy trì để cung cấp nhà cho những người dân tị nạn. Một trong những thành phố đó, Utopaea được tạo ra và sử dụng công nghê ánh sáng cứng có thể kích hoạt để tạo thành đường phố, tiện ích và không gian sống trong thời gian chớp mắt. Sau khi được xác định là một trong ít những người có khả năng trở thành một kiến trúc sư bẻ cong ánh sáng, Satya Waswani đã thoát ra khỏi cảnh nghèo đói cùng cực và được học viện đào tạo kiến trúc sử của Vishkar chăm sóc, nhưng cô không bao giờ được trở về nhà. Bị cô lập và trở nên cô đơn trong cuộc sống mới, Satya đắm chìm trong giáo dục và huấn luyện. Cô nhanh chóng nắm bắt được các ứng dụng của công nghệ và là một trong những học sinh hàng đầu của lớp. Satya tiếp cận công nghệ ánh sáng cứng bằng cách khác so với những người đi trước, không mang nhiều tính chất thủ tục máy móc, cô dựng nên công trình của mình dựa theo các chuyển động của địệu múa truyền thống ở quê hương cô. Cô là 1 trong những kiến trúc sư đứng đầu Utopaea, tập đoàn Vishkar đã thấy được tiềm năng lớn trong khả năng của Satya. Cô được đặt cho biệt danh "Symmetra", Vishka gửi cô đi để làm các nhiệm vụ bí mật trên toàn thế giới nhằm mở rộng mối quan hệ của công ty và mở rộng ảnh hưởng sang các nước khác. Symmetra tin rằng hành động của mình phục vụ lợi ích lớn cho xã hội. Nhưng đôi lúc cô cũng tự băn khoăn rằng sự kiểm soát và trật tự mình hằng mong ước liệu có phải là điều tốt nhất cho xã hội. Tính cách Symmetra bị ám ảnh với sự trật tự, cô nghĩ rằng đó là chìa khóa cho 1 xã hội hoàn hảo. Cô chỉ trích sự tự do, cho rằng nó gây hại nhiều hơn là giúp đỡ, ví dụ như khi cô trò chuyện với Lúcio. Symmetra có thể bị ám ảnh bởi hình ảnh trong A Better WorldA Better World, pg. 6. Trong đó, cô nói nó sẽ "làm phiền" cô mỗi khi người ta hỏi cô sẽ ở đâu bên trong hình ảnh đó. Hơn nữa, cô có thể bị hội chứng rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế, ví dụ như cô không thể cưỡng lại việc sửa lại 1 bức ảnh bị cong hay việc làm thế nào mà cô có thể để ý được sự hoàn hảo trên khuôn mặt của 1 đứa trẻ.[http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3416662/ Annals of General Psychiatry: Psychiatric comorbidities in asperger syndrome and high functioning autism: diagnostic challenges] Kỹ năng Mở khóa :Ghi chú: Để xem chi tiết các hình xịt của Symmetra, xem Symmetra/Sprays. Skins - Trang phục symmetra_hyacinth.jpg|Hyacinth symmetra_malachite.jpg|Cardamom symmetra_saffron.jpg|Saffron symmetra_technomancer.jpg|Technomancer symmetra_regal.jpg|Regal symmetra_utopaea.jpg|Utopaea symmetra_architech.png|Architech symmetra_devi.jpg|Devi symmetra_goddess.png|Goddess symmetra_vishkar.jpg|Vishkar Emotes - Cử chỉ Emotes giá 250 credits. *Clap - Vỗ tay *Flow - Lưu thông *Insignificant - Không đáng kể Victory Poses - Chiến thắng Symmetra Balance.jpg|Balance Symmetra Creation.jpg|Creation Symmetra Dance.jpg|Dance Voice Lines - Lời thoại Giá 25 credit. *Such A Lack Of Imagination (default) - Quả là thiếu óc tưởng tượng. *Everything By Design - Mọi thứ đều qua thiết kế. *Exquisite - Lộng lẫy *How Unsightly - Quá thiếu tầm nhìn. *I Don't Think So - Tôi không nghĩ vậy. *Impressive - Ấn tượng đấy. *Perfect Harmony - Hòa hợp hoàn hảo. *Precisely - Chính xác. *Put You In Your Place (I will put you in your place. - Ta sẽ đặt ngươi vào đúng chỗ của mình.) *Welcome To My Reality - Chào mừng đến thực tại của tôi. *Why Do You Struggle? - Tại sao ngươi phải chống cự? Highlight Intros - Phần giới thiệu Giá'' 250 credits.'' *Askew - Xiên *Dance - Múa *My Reality - Thực tại của tôi Achievement - Thành tựu Cốt truyện Satya Vaswani sinh ra trong một gia đình nghèo đói ở Hyderabad. Tập đoàn Vishkar đã nhận thấy tiềm năng trở thành kiến trúc sư bẻ cong ánh sáng của cô và cho cô đi đào tạo ở học viện của tập đoàn ở Utopaea. Dù không được trở về quê nhà, Satya đã trở thành học viên đứng đầu lớp, sử dụng vũ đạo để kiến trúc ánh sáng thay vì các động tác thông thường. Vishkar phái Satya đi làm điệp viên hoạt động dưới cái tên 'Symmetra'. Cô được cử đi trong các mật vụ trên toàn thế giới, duy trì lợi nhuận cho công ty qua việc hạ gục các đối thủ và thương thảo với các nhà thầu. Trong truyện ngắn A Better World, Satya được cử tới Rio de Janeiro để đàm phán một bản hợp đồng với thị trưởng ở đây. Khi cô quay sang đồng ý với thỏa thuận của Calado, Symmetra xâm nhập tòa tháp của ông ta nhưng không tìm được gì mờ ám. Sanjay Korpal muốn đánh sập tòa nhà khiến Symmetra phải đi cứu những người mắc kẹt trong đống đổ nát. Trung tâm thành phố của Vishkar được hoàn thành sau đó vài tháng. Tính cách Symmetra bị ám ảnh với sự trật tự, cô nghĩ rằng đó là chìa khóa cho 1 xã hội hoàn hảo. Cô chỉ trích sự tự do, cho rằng nó gây hại nhiều hơn là giúp đỡ, ví dụ như khi cô trò chuyện với Lúcio. Symmetra có thể bị ám ảnh bởi hình ảnh trong A Better WorldA Better World, pg. 6. Trong đó, cô nói nó sẽ "làm phiền" cô mỗi khi người ta hỏi cô sẽ ở đâu bên trong hình ảnh đó. Hơn nữa, cô có thể bị hội chứng rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế, ví dụ như cô không thể cưỡng lại việc sửa lại 1 bức ảnh bị cong hay việc làm thế nào mà cô có thể để ý được sự hoàn hảo trên khuôn mặt của 1 đứa trẻ.[http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3416662/ Annals of General Psychiatry: Psychiatric comorbidities in asperger syndrome and high functioning autism: diagnostic challenges] Ghi chú *Khiên của Symmetra chỉ có thể sử dụng trên đồng minh của cô, và không thể sử dụng lên chính mình. *Các turrent của cô vẫn tồn tại ngay cả sau khi cô đã chết, nên các người chơi khác vẫn phải phá hủy chúng. *Có thể tích cùng 1 lúc 3 sentry, nhưng turrent của Symmetra hồi lại theo thời gian nên có thể đặt 1 lúc 6 sentry. *Teleport của cô có thể sử dụng 6 lần, hoặc đến khi nó bị phá hủy. *Teleport của cô sẽ được hoàn trả lại nếu như điểm hồi sinh bị thay đổi. *Hãy chú ý đến điểm ra của teleport, nó phải đối mặt Symmetra khi cô đặt nó. Liên quan *Trang phục "Devi" của Symmetra làm cô trông giống với nữ thần Hindu Kali. Tham khảo